Kraw
|code = BO4UN3ER}} Kraw is a Flexer Mixel. Description Personality Kraw is a very smart Mixel, with the drawback that he knows that he is smart and thus has a large ego. However, he does have moments of stupidity, often denying and forgetting that he had these moments until they are brought back up to him. He is a bit over-dramatic and has a tendency to yell and panic easily, making exaggerated facial expressions while he does this, which sometimes startles others that happen to be near him at the time. Physical Appearance Kraw is mostly orange in color. His body also acts as his head and is a semicircle. He has six orange sickle-like legs with black tips that stick off the ends. He has a large single eye near the top of his head and a large smile with big teeth. There are two small mustache-like tentacles above his lip. A black stripe is around his center, and two long and black tentacles come out of his sides. Ability His body is like rubber, he can bounce like a ball for height and attacks, and can use his tentacles to grab or catch things. He also has the ability to morph into a ball to attack.File:Possible Flane's adventure evidence.png Biography Early life Little is known about Kraw's early life. However, he managed to become the Flexers leader in the past. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He once went Snowboarding with Flain, Krader, Jawg, Slumbo, and Flurr. He teamed up with Flurr to Mix and compete together. ("Snow Half-Pipe") He and Gobba teamed up during a talent show, creating various Mixes to try and impress the judges. However, they ended up with negative marks. ("Vaudeville Fun") Along with Slumbo, he high fived Chomly multiple times, Mixing to do so. But when Chomly threw a Cubit at them for even more high fives, the two of them ended up Murping and came toppling on top of Chomly. ("High Five") He was invited to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits .]] During a Hamlogna Sandwich run for the annual Mix Festival, Kraw managed to avoid getting Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, yet also had to go to Mixel Mountain to retrieve Rainbow Cubits with the other leaders. On the way there, he used up the emergency Cubit with Gobba to entertain himself. At the peak, he Mixed with Krader to fend off a Nixel swarm. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further adventures He managed to become a victim of the Scorpi/Glurt Murp, getting slimed while in Mixel Park. ("Murp Romp") Memorable Quotes * "To Mix, or not to Mix? That is the question." - Kraw/Gobba Mix, Vaudeville Fun * "That's no Nixel; that's my brother-in-law!" - Kraw/Gobba Mix, Vaudeville Fun * "What’ll we do? WHAT’LL WE DOOOO?!" - Kraw, Mixed Up Special: Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Kraw was released as one of the Series 2 Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41515 and he contains 70 pieces. Kraw's in-booklet code is BO4UN3ER which is Bouncer when decoded. Trivia *He is modeled after a crawfish or a crab, the former being what he is named after. *He is the leader of the Flexers. *He has the longest tentacles out of all the Flexers. *He replaced Flain as the Mixel on the Calling All Mixels app icon in Version 2.0, released on May 29, 2014. He was later replaced by Scorpi in 3.0. *Along with Flain and Scorpi, Kraw is a very popular member of the Mixels and is often shown as a mascot and icon for various promotional materials. Coincidentally, he and Flain are the leaders of their tribes and the smartest out of their tribes, too. Scorpi is also a leader, although he is not known to be smart. *As shown in Vaudeville Fun, he often mixes with other Mixels instead of murping with them, as shown when he mixed with Gobba many different times. *He has the most amount of pieces out of the Flexers and out of Series 2 as a whole. *The Mixed Up Special is the first and currently only time he speaks alone without being a Mix, or speaking in unison with another Mixel. *He is the weakest and the shortest of the Flexers, despite being their leader. *Due to the fact that his name was missing from the Mixed Up Special credits, his voice actor remains unknown, despite the fact he spoke in the episode. He and Scorpi are the only Mixels whose voice actors are unknown. *He has a tendency to put emphasis on and extend "O"-based sounds whenever he talks. This is similar to how Tentro speaks when saying "I" based sounds and how Balk speaks when saying "E" based sounds. *His name was originally going to be Bouncer. This is the decoded version of Kraw's in-booklet code. *He is the only cycloptic Mixel from Series 2 and only cycloptic member of Flexers. *He is the first Mixel to include facial hair, the second being Mesmo and the third being Gox. His facial hair is very stretchy, even when said to be an actual black mustache. *He is the first Mixel to have human-like teeth, the second being Meltus. He is also the only Flexer without any sharp teeth. *He is the first Mixel to have six legs. *Kraw currently has the most cartoon Mixes, with twelve. *He is the only Flexer to have no grey coloring in his animation model. *He has a slight British accent. *He is one of the smartest Mixels, along with Chilbo and Dribbal. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Snow Half-Pipe *Vaudeville Fun *High Five *Elevator *Epic Comedy Adventure *Murp Romp (cameo) Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Alternative Names Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Unknown Voice Actor Category:Rubber Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Flat Eyes Category:Characters with facial hair Category:Eight teeth Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Human-Like Teeth Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Mixels with tentacles Category:More than two legs Category:Six legs Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Circular Mixels Category:Crustacean-like Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Mixels without hands Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Smart Mixels